


The look of love

by herroyalgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalgoddess/pseuds/herroyalgoddess
Summary: Ten minute drabble challenge that involves Dean, Cas and halloween dressing up.





	The look of love

Ten minute SPN drabble challenge.

Sight:

One glance was all it took for Dean Winchester to lose his train of thought, here he was quite happily chatting to Sam, Charlie and her new girlfriend Gilda about which bars they were going to hit up in their yearly halloween bar crawl and there HE was, the person who had top spot in all of Deans fantasies.

Castiel was a long time larping friend of Charlie’s and Dean had been smitten ever since the Black Knight of moonstone had saved him (the queen’s handmaiden) from a band of marauding orcs.

It was fair to say that the guy was generally hot, but Dean felt like an extra from Who Framed Roger Rabbit with his eyes popping out of his head as Cas came up to him wearing a blue science officers uniform from Star Trek TOS and Vulcan ear tips.

“Captain, permission to join the away party?”

Dean Winchester aka Captain James T Kirk for the night did not blush at his Commanders raised eyebrow...much.

“Ready when you are Commander Spock” he finally managed to say.

Neither the Captain or the Commander noticed money exchanging hands between Sam and Charlie.


End file.
